To Mend Fences
by LycoX
Summary: Its been some time since Dr. Geyer had found out about the world of the Supernatural and with his wife and son estranged from one another over it, the good doctor seeks out Scott's help in order to try and end the estrangement between his loved ones. (Part of the True Alpha VS. Thunder Kitsune 'Verse)


**To Mend Fences**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! This takes place a week after the events of Symbols and Lightning in the True Alpha VS. Thunder Kitsune verse.**

* * *

For some time now, Dr. Wiliam Geyer had been witnessing the growing estrangement between his wife and step-son ever since both he and his wife had learned of the Supernatural actually existing and Liam's involvement in it. Involvement brought on thanks to one Scott McCall in an effort to save his life at the time. Now he had heard bits and pieces involving the whole thing from his son and others, but the man was feeling that perhaps it was time he got full on answers from Scott himself that would perhaps hopefully provide him a way to end the estrangement between his loved ones. The good doctor would finally have a chance to speak with the young man one evening when he'd brought in some dinner for Melissa as he sometimes did when she was unable to do so herself due to whatever reason at the time. He could tell Scott was surprised by his request to speak privately with him and was also perhaps a bit worried over it as well.

Something the good doctor figured that perhaps he was worried about possibly being yelled at for getting Liam involved in this whole Supernatural mess. The two made their way to the closed off section of the hospital that was slowly being repaired in the aftermath of an attack by the thing known as The Beast. Along with a fight it had gotten into with Jordan Parrish's otherside. Something that in Geyer's mind, made the man a virtual powerhouse in his own right. Once they were in the closed off section, Geyer quickly got to talking. "Thanks for agreeing to this, son."

"Uhh, no problem." Replied Scott a bit nervously.

"You can relax you know. I'm not gonna yell at you."

His wife probably would however if she was here at the moment. The man could tell that Scott looked visibly relieved by that admission as well. An uncomfortable silence developed between the two shortly afterwards until Scott cleared his throat. "So, umm… You wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh! Yes, uh, yes, I did. Its about Liam actually."

"Is he okay!?" Asked the young man worriedly as his first Beta hadn't shown any signs of issues recently.

"He's fine, or at least fine as can be when his own mother barely talks or looks his way."

A look of sympathy, along with a wince came from the younger man with him. "I've… I've been there with my mom so I know how it feels. Longest week of my life." Admitted Scott with a sigh.

"I wish I could say the same, but its been going on for about a month now."

Scott looked at him in shock over that one. "And he never said anything to me or the others!?"

Geyer shook his head. "I'm assuming he didn't want to burden you or the others with his problems."

"It would never have been a burden. Its part of what the Pack is for, to help one another with their problems."

"Is there anything you think that would help? Maybe telling Patty more details about things? She knows you Bit him in order to save his life, but she doesn't exactly understand why it came down to that. I mean, I know it involved some kind of threat that was coming after you and him at the time, but beyond that? Its all I really know." Admitted the good doctor as with his job, it made it somewhat difficult to find the time to sit down and have a good long talk with his son.

A breath escaped the young man. "We could try a sit down with her and you and explain as much as possible without getting too detailed. Since uhh, I doubt either of you want to know some of the more graphic stuff."

"Mmm, probably a good idea."

The things he already deals with here at the hospital had on occasion kept him up and knowing some of the more horrible things these kids had no doubt dealt with wouldn't have helped him any either. "If that doesn't work, maybe my mom and Stiles' dad can do something that would help. It could help with Mr. Tate and Mrs. Martin too if there was some kind of… Parent Support Group or something."

Geyer put his finger on his chin and thought about that while Scott looked on, wondering if he had just possibly given out a dumb idea just then. Geyer then looked at him. "You know, I think something like a support group would be an ideal thing. Things like that have been shown to help from time to time and perhaps this can be beneficial for not only myself, but Patty and Liam too."

A look of relief flashed across the younger man's face. "Wow, for a minute there I thought you would hate the idea." Admitted the teenager and the good doctor couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Never doubt yourself, son. Way I hear it, a lot of your ideas have led to some good results as it is so don't start doubting yourself now."

"Thank you, Doctor Geyer." Said Scott gratefully as it wasn't often he had something like that said to him and it was something the young Alpha greatly appreciated in hearing!

Geyer smiled at him and gave a comforting squeeze to Scott's left shoulder. "Anytime."

"Think you could put in a word for me with Stiles? My best friend is convinced he's got way better ideas then me."

Though he still remembered just how much his best friend's training ideas sucked a whole Hell of a lot since it had involved pain for him! A chuckle and a shake of the head came from the older man. "I'll see what I can do for you. Though I will say that you should never let him be a cause for you to doubt yourself. You're an amazing young man with a heavy burden on your shoulders and you're handling it better then most others your age would be able to do." Said the man strongly and absolutely flooring Scott.

"Sometimes, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing and that scares me more then I like to think about."

"Well, just remember that you have your mother, the Sheriff, Kira's parents, your boss, that Argent guy, and myself to confide in if you don't think your friends or even especially Kira are people you can talk with."

"Thank you, I'll remember that." Replied Scott seriously.

And it would definitely be something that Kira would be happy about since it made for the guy she loves to have less of a burden on himself in the future when it came to various threats. The two would continue to talk for a little while longer that would include Geyer learning more as he'd hoped to do to begin with and made a plan that would go into effect two days later that would thankfully help begin to end the estrangement between Liam and his mother that would culminate in a heartfelt hug that may or may not have caused Stiles to shed a tear over. And thus forming a group that would be beneficial to not only the adults themselves and any future additions, but the kids as well when they needed someone to talk with. Isaac would even helpfully dub it as 'The Parents Or Otherwise Who Have Kids, Siblings, Or Otherwise That Are Supernaturally Inclined' and sparking an argument between himself and Stiles over the name shortly after and making Scott want to bang his head on any available surfaces that were near. His muttered 'I definitely didn't miss those two arguing.' would make for several who heard it to laugh over it. Kira would even helpfully rub comforting circles on her boyfriend's back to make it somewhat better for him.

But at the end of the day, Geyer would be eternally happy that he'd spoken with Scott about his family's problems and he could tell that the young man himself was happy about it as well since it had led to the formation of the support group that would let the adults in the know be able to talk more often with one another. And allowing for them to bond over their kids and become pretty great friends themselves overall. Liam himself would gain a valuable lesson thanks to the whole thing that would help him to remember in the future to speak with his friends in the Pack about any issues that he had, no matter how small, unless it was just something that could be spoken about with just his parents only. The group would even help Chris Argent to finally express his grief since he had been managing to bottle it up for so long and his compartmentalization ability was starting to crumble over it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** **Hopefully those of you who read this will have enjoyed it even if it does possibly feel lacking in some way. This wasn't exactly how I intended for it to go but once I got to writing, well… It ended up in an entirely different direction! Until next time folks!**


End file.
